bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd Shepherd
Lloyd Shepherd is a character in Bully and is featured as the protagonist for Bully: The Prequel Character description Lloyd Shepherd is the preppie son of his self made parents from Camden, London, Great Britain. Lloyd has had a rough time through Bullworth, as in his time in England, he was sent to a state school where everyone is put into a single uniform and where people of all backgrounds, whether from a council estate to a nice house in a suburb; however at Bullworth, he walked in with the Aquaberry suit of the preps, which gained attention and unwanted attention from the Greasers and resulted him mixing with the haves. He is proud of his new rich origins, sometimes using reverse snobbery on the other preps (although he usually doesn't mean what he says), although usually takes elitist views onto other students, especially the Greasers. London slang was his accent before he came to Bullworth and he still occasionally uses it to confuse other students but now he speaks in a midatlantic accent. His athleticism and extracurricular pride has made some to consider a borderline Prep-Jock. Although he does have Jock friends and can been seen picking on Nerds with other Jocks, he is Preppy and the sports he does are considered to be "preppy sports". Lloyd has done both Judo and Kickboxing as a martial art although never actually finished training in either of them and his fighting style combines a variety of Judo grapples and Kickboxing punches and kicks. He is in the American football team as a Linebacker, although struggles with the rules most of the time due to the fact in England he didn't play American football but Rugby union instead. Background Lloyd was born in the London Borough of Camden, London, on the 17th September 1995, to his mother Louise Shepherd, a Non executive director for Aquaberry UK and his father, John Shepherd, a self made angel investor. In his youth, his rich parents were often working and he was sent to stay with a family friend, a struggling band member. They lived on benefits and the band member's son was already in prison for association with gang activity while his daughter was a teenage parent. At a young age, Lloyd was exposed to the hardships of living in London. After his exposure to this, his parents sent him to a Prep school where he met up with other students of similar social status. Thanks to his early exposure to poverty, he was always the first to volunteer for charity work and would often explain to his peers about the hardships that others experience. He began to start doing sports and got into the Rugby team, eventually becoming a first choice for the team. At the start of secondary school, his parents transformed him from private to state school. He passed the 11+ examinations and got into a grammar school, where he spent his time in Year 7 and 8 until Year 9, when his parents decided to move to America and Lloyd was enrolled in Bullworth Academy. This won't be finished until Blue November's Bully: The Prequel, is finished, as it would contain spoilers. Personality Lloyd is a like-or-hate kind of student. You'd probably like him if you were a Prep or one of his friends and you'd probably hate him if you were one of his targets for bullying, a Greaser or if you hardly hang out with him (wearing an Aquaberry and not talking to anyone other then Preps can really make you hated). To students who like him, Lloyd is generally friendly and polite. He would act as a normal friend, being there when needed and bullying other students with them. To students who hate him, he is mean spirited and snobby, thanks to the fact he hangs with the Preps. He often quotes to members of other cliques excluding the Bullies and Jocks on how they can't afford 'proper clothes'. Relationships Preppies Being a Prep himself, Lloyd generally get on well with his fellow Preps with the exception of Derby Harrington. Derby Harrington Lloyd and Derby seem to hate each other. Lloyd blames him for the stereotype he got in Bullworth (a snobby, rich prep) while Derby dislikes Lloyd due to his pride over being new money. Bif Taylor Lloyd has got on better with Bif then Derby. Bif was one of Lloyd's first friends and was the one who introduced him to the other preps. They also agree with each other on political views and both are Democrats. Bryce Montrose Lloyd almost acts as a counselor to Bryce in his hard, struggling times. He is a close friend and both of them enjoy play-fighting with each other. Justin Vandervelde Another one of Lloyd friends due to both their beliefs over a Preppy-Jock alliance. Lloyd plays American football with him and has gone on both kayaking and skiing trips with him and his parents. Chad Morris Lloyd commented how he found Chester "just to be as annoying as those darn Greasers" which provoked Chad into fighting him. Both don't consider them to be friends or enemies though they tend to avoid each other. Parker Oglive Early on, Lloyd sees Parker as an "alright bruv" although as he integrate himself further into the preps, he takes pictures of him giving a dollar to an hobo and showed them to the other preps, much to their disgrace. Parker has a grudge on Lloyd because of this. Gord Vendome Gord is a friend as Lloyd is also on the dodgeball team however he wonders why Gord goes out with Lola. Eventually, he finds out he's bisexual but hides this dark secret from the other preps. Tad Spencer Don't want to give any more spoilers. Pinky Gauthier Lloyd dated Pinky when she temporarily break up with Derby although broke up after seeing her as "bloody spoiled and hard to keep satisfied". However they're somewhat still friends. Robert Taylor-Harvey Robert is possibly Lloyd's best friend although it could be Thomas O'Brian. The two have supported each other and have both made the football team. He also supports a Jock-Preppy alliance. David Thompson Another son of self made parents, David gets on well with Lloyd because of this and the two are both friends. He was one of Lloyd earliest friends. Sophie Taylor-Harvey Will contain spoilers Marie November Will contain spoilers Jocks Lloyd gets on well with the Jocks although considers them "friends" rather then actual friends with the exception of Conor Reece, William Carpenter and the O'Brians. Thomas O'Brian Thomas is one of Lloyd's closest friends ever since Lloyd shoved Algie and a prefect into the same locker. It is possible that he is Lloyd's best friend. Conor Reece Conor met Lloyd during the Bullworth Bullhorns tryouts. He guided Lloyd into the team and because of that, they're friends. William Carpenter Carpenter is Thomas' cousin. Because of this, Lloyd and William are friends. Rafael Lopez Rafael, like Conor, also guided Lloyd into the team. Because of this they're friends. Elizabeth O'Brian Will contain spoilers. Greasers Being a Prep, all the Greasers hate him although some hate him more then others. Norton Williams Lefty Mancini Lucky de Luca Hal Espostio Lola Lombardi Vinnie Terrasini Mike Corleone Johnny Vincent Bullies Lloyd doesn't see the bullies as friends or enemies, with the exception of Tom Gurney, a close friend. Tom Gurney Nerds Lloyd has had run ins with the nerds and considers them enemies. Earnest Jones Algernon Papadopaulos Fatty Johnson Melvin O'Connor Thad Carlson Jake Bradshaw Lucius Saturn Townies Lloyd has had run ins with the townies as well, especially the 'Bullworth mafia', also called the 'Scwarzburg gang'. Billy Smith Larry Harrow Mickey Jones Jon Schwarzburg Jim Schwarzburg Brian Schwarzburg Liz Scwarzburg Other Trivia See Also Category:Fanfictional Preps Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Boys